Another Code Lyoko Reboot
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: I've seen a lot of code lyoko rewrites in my time, so I thought, why not add my own to the bunch.
1. Chapter 1

**Re writing Code Lyoko because why the heck not, hope you enjoy it, it's owned by moonscoop**

* * *

><p>It all started just as everyone thinks it did. A boy needed some parts for a robot.<p>

Kadic Academy wasn't a very good source for parts, but Jeremie Belpois knew a place that should have plenty of parts. It was an abandoned car factory after all. Why'd it get abandoned though? There were all sorts of rumors. Most were ridiculous, like strange lights at night and explosions. Some thought workers went missing. Most people just thought the company moved locations and never got the building demolished. Whatever, the reason didn't really matter. All that mattered to Jeremie was that the place was, in fact, abandoned. Because of that, he could scour the place for supplies.

This wasn't the first time Jeremie had been to this factory. It really was a great place for spare parts. Most of the machines were perfectly in tact, right down to the batteries. The only downside was that everything was kinda outdated. Maybe that's why the owners just left it here. Jeremie cracked his knuckles while stretching his arms out.

"Right, let's see what you have for me today, oh factory of mine." the young genius said, smiling. He'd come to really enjoy his foraging time in this old, empty building. It was a place where he could get away from all the airheads who treated him different just because he genuinely enjoyed math and science. It was a place where he could focus solely on himself and his projects. Most importantly, it was a quiet place to get away.

_RING RING_

The ONE time he forgot to put his phone on silence. It was a text.

_Come find me_

Jeremie looked at the message and blinked. The number was unknown. The message itself was cryptic to say the least, and paired with the surroundings, it was kind of creepy.

"Pfft, some dumb prank." Jeremie brushed it off as nothing more than that. He started rummaging through a pile of scrap metal and found a few gears and cogs that he could use. The robot was for the robot competition at school. It was still a month or two away but the robot needed to be able to play basketball. It wasn't by any means an easy task, but nothing Jeremie couldn't handle. Especially since the only other student planning to participate, as far as he knew, was Herb Pichon. Herb liked to think Jeremie was his academic rival, but Jeremie would always beat him at everything, no matter how hard he tried.

While Jeremie searched through another pile of parts, he sensed a movement. Was there someone in the factory with him? Was it the kid who texted him? Jeremie looked up and turned his head from side to side. He didn't want to give away his position, just in case there was someone dangerous there with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something like...a shadow? He turned very slowly until he was face to face with an old freight elevator.

There was...someone...something...there. A shadow, a flickering humanoid shadow. Jeremie couldn't make out any details about the figure, but he was suddenly very afraid. The hairs on his arms stood a bit in response to an electrical field...but he didn't notice it.

With as much stealth as he could muster, Jeremie got up, ran over to a series of staircases, and climbed them up to the entrance. The bridge had a manhole in it, which led to the sewers. This was Jeremie could sneak back to his dorm. Getting caught off campus after curfew was a week's detention.

The figure never moved, and as soon as Jeremie left, it disappeared.

Jeremie was distracted in his classes the next day. He just couldn't stop thinking about that figure, and the text. The text had to be real, he'd saved it in his phone. The figure had to be a trick of the light though. He couldn't go to that factory at night anymore. Either that or he just needed more sleep. He'd always needed more sleep. There probably wasn't a point in his life where Jeremie wasn't tired.

After classes he retired to his dorm. He was ahead on his homework, so he had nothing to do but sit and let his mind wander. He began to entertain ridiculous notions like the paranormal, and he cursed himself for getting scared of something so obviously fake. Finally he resolved to go to the factory again. He would go in that elevator to prove nothing weird was there.

Soon he found himself in front of the elevator. Nothing strange was happening.

"See, you were afraid of nothing." Jeremie said to himself. Though...he was curious as to where this elevator went. Maybe there were better parts down there.

Well, first he needed to see if it even worked. He pressed the big red button and was surprised when he actually heard it grumble to life. The elevator slowly rose from who knew how far below the ground. He stepped inside. It held his weight...that passed the first test. Man, this elevator was filled with so much dust. It tickled Jeremie's nose, and he sneezed.

"This thing hasn't been touched in years." Jeremie mused. Before him was a panel of four buttons, supposedly for four floors, including this one. He decided he would approach this scientifically, searching each floor thouroughly, one at a time. He'd start with the one right below this one.

Jeremie paused with his finger just in front of the button. He felt that faint electrical field once more, like a presence or something...but he soon shook the feeling off and pressed the button. The shed-like door fell with a clang, and the elevator slowly descended with a rumble that betrayed the years that weighed upon that contraption.

After a moment, it came to a stop. The door in front of him was...impressive. There was no other word for it. It was shiny metal tinted green, though that might have just been the light. This door protected something. It was meant to keep people out. In fact, there was a keypad near the door. It needed a passcode.

That might have taken years to figure out.

He touched the keypad and the door whirred to life.

Or a couple of seconds.

Jeremie watched in awe as the doors opened and light streamed in. He saw...some screens, and a...a hologram? Yeah, that was a hologram projector with a kind of world on it or something. Wires hung haphazardly from the ceiling. There was a fancy office chair...and the walls were lined with the same metal as the door, though now he saw that the metal was gold.

This was the LAST thing he was expecting.

_"Hello?"_

Jeremie flattened himself on the wall instinctively. There was someone else here, a girl by the sound of it. Who was it?

_"Um, excuse me? I know you're there. Could you come out, please?"_

Jeremie poked his head out of the elevator. Who was it?

_"It's about time you showed up. I called for you hours ago."_

His eyes focused and he saw who it was, a pink haired girl with elf ears on the computer screen.

Just what sort of rabbit hole had he gone down?

Jeremie approached the computer with caution. Just because the girl on the screen seemed nice enough didn't say anything about the danger he was or wasn't in.

"You called me?" Jeremie raised an eyebrow.

_"Your phone." _The girl gestured to Jeremie's pocket. Jeremie slid his hand into his pocket to check, but he already knew what she was referring to.

"You mean this message? You sent it?"

_"Yes."_

"From...inside the computer?"

_"Yes."_

"Why?"

Jeremie asked a bit more bluntly than he probably should have, but the boy was never one to fret over social graces. The question was simple, but it still threw the girl off her balance for a moment. Then she answered.

_"Well...because I need help." _She looked down like she was...embaressed, ashamed, or perhaps she was just shy.

"What do you need help with? And by the way who are you? And what is this place?" these questions were cool and calculated. He was merely trying to asses the situation.

_"My name is Aelita. I'm the guardian of the world inside the computer, Lyoko. There's someone with me, a program named Xana. I have to fight him every day to make sure he can never escape and attack the Earth. For however long I've been living here, I've been able to handle him on my own. But now, he's tired of me meddling in his plans, and so he created creatures to destroy me. I have no way to fight them. I need help."_

She'd rehearsed these lines over and over again while she was waiting for this boy to come find her. It was the only way she could prevent herself from sounding like a fool. Jeremie just sat there for a moment, pushing the rim of his glasses up the bridge of his nose, contemplating the situation. Aelita stared at him, waiting for a response.

"How do you expect me to help you?" Jeremie said after a long pause. Aelita's face lit up.

_"Go down two floors. You should see a large cylinder with a switch on the front. Switch it off."_

"Switch the computer off?" Jeremie asked.

Aelita merely nodded in response.

"And...what would happen to you?"

_"I'd go into stasis indefinitely." _She said this rather flatly.

"How can you keep so calm about that?!"

_"I'm a computer program, and besides it's not like there's any choice. If we don't do anything Xana will get out and attack people."_

Jeremie leaned back and closed his eyes.

"What if...what if I found some people to help you? You said you needed help fighting...so we'll get fighters. That way you could keep on living."

_"I...I would like that, but it's too risky."_

"It's nothing I can't handle. Come on. Let's keep this thing on for a week...if this Xana is still a threat by then, I'll shut it down."

_"Promise?"_

"Yeah, I swear."

The two smiled at each other. In a weird way, Jeremie felt this could be the beginning of a friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you liked it ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I really wanted to post something so I cut this a little shorter than I planned, oh well. I don't own Code Lyoko. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jeremie sat at the supercomputer, rubbing his temples while Aelita looked at him intently.<p>

_"What's on your mind Jeremie?" _Aelita finally asked. In response Jeremie just scowled.

_"I'm not quite sure what you're doing. Are you all right?"_

"Yes, Aelita. I'm just trying to think." Jeremie had promised Aelita warriors to help her fight off the monsters but...How in the world was he supposed to do that?! Aelita was a computer program, so Jeremie figured he could program something like an antivirus. As soon as he took a look at these monsters though, he realized that a simple antivirus would not suffice. He could create a program powerful enough...but not in six days.

"UGH THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Jeremie banged on his arm rests in frustration.

_"What is?"_

"YOU WANT ME TO FIND A WAY TO DESTROY SUPER VIRUSES IN 6 DAYS!"

_"You could always turn off the supercomputer like I originally suggested."_

"No...no I'm not going to do that."

_"What if you brought people here to fight?" _Aelita asked. Jeremie rested his head on his hands and lifted an eyebrow.

"I can do that?" he asked.

_"Of course you can. You've only seen this floor of the factory. There are two floors beneath this one. One of them is the scanner room which can, in theory, bring people to Lyoko using this program." _Aelita opened a window labeled "Virtualization Process" and a window that showed security camera footage of the scanner room below. _"And_ the_ floor below that has the power switch."_

"Wait, what do you mean 'in theory'?"

_"I mean I don't remember it ever being used...So I have no way of knowing if virtualizing a human being would actually work." _Aelita said, and Jeremie smirked.

"So what you're telling me is...we need a test subject."

* * *

><p>Jeremie scanned the cafeteria, looking for anyone who would be a good test subject. Jeremie had formulated a plan. He would say the supercomputer was a new top secret video game project he was working on. The problem was that he needed to find someone who liked video games enough and was stupid enough not to not question the obvious safety issues.<p>

The new kid, of course! The one in the corner eating a mountain of food with one hand and playing Tetris with the other. He shared a few classes with Jeremie, and he wasn't exactly the smartest kid around. He was sitting at a table in the corner by himself. Jeremie sat down across.

"Della Robbia, right?" Jeremie asked. Odd just kept on playing and eating, clearly he was in the zone. Jeremie snatched the game boy advanced away from him and it instantly made a game over noise.

"Hey! What was that for?! I oughta clobber you for this, jerk!"

"I just wanted to know if you were interested in testing out my new video game system. It's eons beyond this piece of garbage." He said, sliding the game boy back to him. He was cool and collected, unafraid of this physical threat.

"Oh?" Odd's interest was peaked. Jeremie nodded. "...Tell me about it." Jeremie smiled in satisfaction, he already had his test subject, all he had to do was take him to the site.

"Full immersion virtual reality system with advanced artificial intelligence NPCs. Does that sound like enough to you?"

"Well yea that sounds amazing but why are you asking me to test this? Besides I wouldn't peg you as the type to make a video game." Odd asked, Jeremie shrugged in reply.

"I work on all sorts of projects, and you look like you like video games."

Maybe it was just the fact that Odd didn't really have any friends and was glad to be recognized, but he agreed to test out Jeremie's "video game" that night.

* * *

><p>"So, you have any plans tonight, Della Robbia?"<p>

"Ulrich, since when have you been interested in what I'm doing?" Odd asked, looking across the room at his roommate while absentmindedly petting his dog.

"I'm not. It's just that Sissi's coming over to the dorm in a little while and I need to talk with her alone, got that? So just find something to do outside." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry, I have plans. Just make sure Kiwi doesn't get caught, ok?" Odd asked.

"I'm not doin that mutt any favors, but I won't turn him in yet. If he gets caught it's his own fault." Ulrich flipped the page of a magazine he was reading.

"Fine...fair enough I guess. Come on boy." Odd ushered Kiwi into his underwear drawer and left. It was unfortunate that he didn't have a better relationship with his roommate. Odd would love to be good friends with Ulrich but Ulrich just treated him with irritation and indifference. Sure...Odd could be annoying sometimes but he had genuinely good intentions...Jeremie's dorm was right down the hall. Jeremie didn't have a roommate. Instead of another bed and desk, Jeremie had computers, robots, and other projects. He was easily Kadic's brightest student...but also it's most isolated. Odd knocked on the door.

"It's open." came a voice from inside. Odd opened the door and stepped in. Jeremie was sitting cross-legged on his bed, screwing together what looked like a miniature robot arm. "Oh, Della Robbia, hi. I'll just be a minute." he finished screwing the arm together and connected it to a battery and it flexed.

"Wow, that's amazing." Odd stared at the robot arm.

"You really think so? It's nothing really." Jeremie said, setting his robot arm aside.

"So, where is this video game of yours?"

"Not here. It's in a factory nearby."

"A factory...?"

"I needed the space." Jeremie opened the door and motioned for Odd to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Ulgh...uh did we HAVE to go through the sewers? I can STILL smell it!" Odd wrung out his shirt for what must have been the twelfth time. It still smelled.<p>

"The game is worth the smell, you'll see." Jeremie pressed the elevator button and walked into the elevator.

"Is this safe?" Odd asked, looking around the elevator. Jeremie tapped his foot impatiently.

"If it wasn't safe I wouldn't be in here." Jeremie said, Odd shrugged.

"Fair enough."

Odd stepped into the elevator and with the press of a button it descended two floors to the scanner room.

"Err...what is this?" Odd asked. "Looks like something out of science fiction."

"Perhaps it is...This is the scanner room, and those are the immersion chambers, or scanners. They're your way into the game. Just stand in one and wait, ok?"

"Can do." Odd gave a little salute and walked to one of the scanners. Jeremie pressed another button, went to the computer room, and brought up the virtualization program.

_"Jeremie...are you sure this is ok...ethically?" _Aelita asked from the computer.

"Yeah, of course. He'll be fine. Just be there to meet him." Jeremie typed in the coordinates where he would be sending Odd. Jeremie set up the program...all he had to do was press enter. "Here goes nothing...

Jeremie pressed enter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**It is summer that means writing time. I do not own Code Lyoko. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Odd looked at the golden cylinder before him that spouted smoke and light. It was all a bit much, wasn't it? Was this game really that big a deal? Only one way to ind out. Odd stepped into the tube and looked around. He didn't see any goggles or anything like that. The bottom of the tube had a fan and the top had a bunch of wires. Other than that there was absolutely nothing there.<p>

Doors slid shut leaving Odd just enough room to stand comfortably. It felt more cramped than it was. He still didn't see any VR tech anywhere. Just what was Belpois pulling here?

The fan started up and Odd panicked as he felt his feet lose contact with the floor.

"What the-" He was floating midair like he was in some kinda wind tunnel, which of course he was. "HEY WHAT KINDA-"

Light blinded Odd and he felt...weird. He felt as if his body was disintegrating into ten million pieces. It didn't hurt, it just felt like, suddenly, he had no body at all.

And then the ground was coming at him.

"Ow!" Although, it didn't really hurt. He could feel that he fell...or was sense the right word? Either way, it wasn't the same as pain...more like...the idea of pain? It was all very confusing. Odd got up and looked around. These were definitely computer graphics, top notch computer graphics at that. He seemed to be in some sort of super bright forest. It didn't look realistic at all, but it felt like he was in this world, and that was impressive.

"Hello, welcome to Lyoko." Odd could hear a girl's voice. He looked up and there was Aelita standing over him. She offered a hand out to him, and he took it.

"Lyoko, huh? Is that- HOLY CAT ARM, BATMAN!" Odd jumped back as soon he saw his giant purple cat paw. He looked at himself properly and he looked absolutely ridiculous. "Can I get to a character creation screen by any chance?" he asked the girl in pink.

"Hmm...I'm afraid I don't understand." she answered.

"You know, a menu or something where I can change what my avatar looks like?"

"Oh...I don't think there's anything like that. If you want your avatar's appearance to change I think Jeremie would have to do that."

_"I don't know how to do that yet. Besides, I think you look...fantastic!" _Jeremie laughed.

"Belpois, is that you?" Odd looked around. "Where are you?"

"He's outside of the computer." the girl in pink said.

"And we're inside?"

"That's right."

"And you're the artificial intelligence NPC Belpois was talking about?"

"I suppose you could call me that. Though I'd prefer Aelita."

"Aelita, huh?" Odd looked her over. "Ya know, you're pretty cute."

_"Hey, stop that Della Robbia!" _Jeremie scolded.

"Lay off Belpois...I was kidding. By the way, what am I supposed to be doing here exactly?" Odd asked. He looked around at the forest looking environment around him. No course of action really seemed obvious here. Was he just supposed to wander?

_"The same thing you do in any video game, I suppose. Gain strength and defeat the bad guy." _Jeremie explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Odd stretched out and loosened up, prepared for a battle. "And just who is this bad guy?"

"An artificial intelligence who corrupts this world and hates the human race. I used to be able to stop him but he created these creature...and I was not built to fight."

"Oh! No problem, I'll beat these things easy! Where are they?"

"There!" Aelita pointed out a group of five cubes on stubby little legs. It was a miracle of physics that such disproportional cubes could be held up by such tiny legs. They turned around, saw the two, and advanced.

"Ok, how do I fight exactly? Do I get a sword or something?" Odd asked.

Jeremie's eyes went wide. He really hadn't expected to get this far. He had absolutely no idea how Della Robbia was supposed to fight these things.

_"I don't know...experiment."_

"What? What do you mean you don't know? How do you not-"

_"DELLA ROBBIA? ODD? ODD, ARE YOU THERE?"_

"He's gone Jeremie, the monsters shot him with a laser!" Aelita panicked, she was still running away from the monsters.

_"Where did he go?"_

"I don't know."

_"Ugh! This is a disaster! Aelita get to a safe place. I'll search_ the_ computer for Odd's data. Hopefully he isn't..."_

Odd woke up on the scanner room floor. He had collapsed out of the scanner, hit his head, and briefy lost consciousness. The room was now dark and cold. The scanner was closed and now lay inactive. Was it...some sort of dream. Nah, he'd dreamed up some pretty trippy things in the past, but that was definitely not his subconsciousness's style. Whatever hit him back there...it actually stung. It was a video game though, it shouldn't have real pain. Something stunk about this whole opperation.

"At least it isn't the matrix." Odd said feebly, getting to his feet. He looked around the room, which was hard since it was so dark and the game had been so bright. Odd's eyes needed to adjust. After a few seconds, he could see a rectangular outline of light on the ceiling. He walked up to the wall just underneath the rectangle and found ladder rungs. He climbed the ladder and popped the panel on the ceiling up to reveal the computer room Jeremie was in.

"Isn't what?" Odd asked.

"Hehe...nothing." Jeremie smiled nervously and then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right...So what happened back there, Belpois? Why couldn't you tell me how to fight?"

"Hm...Well the important thing is you enjoyed it, right? Pretty impressive gaming experience."

"Well yeah, but that laser blast, I actually felt it. What's with this game, exactly?"

"Listen, I'll have all this figured out the next time you play. You will still play, yeah?"

"Of course...I didn't even get a chance to beat that nasty thing. Odd Della Robbia is not the type to give up after one failed attempt."

"That's good. I'll keep in contact." Jeremie waved dismissively at Odd and Odd got into the elevator and left.

_"You're going to have to tell him eventually, Jeremie. You'll have to tell him that this isn't a game."_

"I know...I know." Jeremie was already deep in thought, and his fingers glided across the keyboard, trying to hack into the mysteries of this supercomputer.

Back in Odd and Ulrich's dorm, Sissi was hanging out and completely invading Ulrich's personal space. For once, he had invited her over, and she was milking every second of it.

"So, Ulrich, what did you call me over for?" Sissi asked, lying down in his lap. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, I came to tell you-" Ulrich was cut off by Sissi's ringtone. Sissi's tone suddenly turned harsh.

"Hello? Jim?" As Jim spoke her eyes widened and her tone instantly softened again. "Oh? Really? Is he all right?" More talking. "Yes...I'll...I'll be right over." She hung up. "I have to go..."

"What's up?" Ulrich asked.

"Daddy's in the infirmary. He got electrocuted. I have to go..." Sissi got up and walked out of the room...really differently than usual. It was like her mask was off for a brief moment. Ulrich would see many of these moments over the next year or two, and he would come to appreciate her more as a person. But for now all he could think of was that now he couldn't tell Sissi to stay away from him for at least a couple days now.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this an awkward place to end? Oh well. Please review if you liked it! Your words mean more to me than a fav or follow though I highly appreciate those too!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**It's funny how easy it is to finish a chapter when you actually know where you are going. I'm gonna just write what I'm feeling from now on. Me writing because I'm inspired makes for best quality. I don't own Code Lyoko, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Aelita made her daily rounds. Every day she would check every tower to see whether it was activated or not, and nearly every day Xana would activate a tower after she had already checked. Aelita had to get creative with the way she checked the towers to make sure Xana couldn't actually launch an attack on Earth. She would constantly double back or switch sectors. She and Xana were both computer programs, but Xana was more prone to following a pattern. Aelita had to be erratic to stay on top of things. It was a game they played.<p>

After switching sectors 15 times, she settled on the Ice Sector, northwest section. She immediately spotted an activated tower. All that stood between her and the tower was a flat sheet of ice, no tricks or anything.

"I see we're still slow as ever." Aelita laughed a little and then took of into a sprint. If she took too long Xana would probably do something to try to stop her.

Like summoning some Bloks for example.

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding me, I forgot those!" Aelita took a few steps back and then ran back into the Way Tower. "Jeremie, you there? There are monsters blocking the tower, and I need help."

No response.

"Jeremie?"

She guessed he wasn't there. He was probably in class...

Jeremie tapped his pen on the desk. Mrs. Hertz was teaching...something. He couldn't tell what, he was distracted. Yeah sure, he had found a way to fight monsters, but Xana still remained a threat, according to Aelita. Apparently this stupid program could connect to other networks through activated towers and attack the Earth. It had a grudge against humanity for some unknown reason, just like every science fiction story ever.

The way he figured, Jeremie would either have to find a way to wipe out Xana or get Aelita out of the Supercomputer, and then turn it off. He refused to turn the computer off without Aelita. He wouldn't just let her die.

Aelita tried the video chat Jeremie had set up, nothing. She tried his cell phone, nothing. Jeremie had it on silent so that he wouldn't get in trouble in class. She left the tower and tried to run around the Bloks in order to reach the activated tower. After losing 80 life points, she returned to the way tower.

"Fine, Jeremie. Don't answer me, but if nothing is done in half an hour, Xana will be able to attack."

Hours passed, and Jeremie still had class.

_"Attention students, attention! Please evacuate the campus immediately." _

Jeremie looked up and raised an eyebrow. The voice belonged to Jim...strange, usually Principal Delmas made all the announcements. With a shrug, Jeremie got up, gathered his belongings, and left with the rest of his class. They all lined up outside the front gate. There was a lot of confusion, nobody really knew why this was happening.

"Hey did you here? The principal got electrocuted! It was a pretty bad shock, too." It was Milly, the main journalist on campus, two grades bellow him...he was pretty sure. Electrocution? Didn't Aelita say that Xana worked primarily with electricity? Jeremie checked his phone...there were 20 texts from Aelita. He called the number the texts had come from, it rang a few times before Aelita picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Aelita, it's Jeremie. Did you need something?"

_"Xana is attacking, and I need help getting to the tower. Pick up your friend and get over here, please."_

"I don't know if I can get away. We're in the middle of an evacuation, but...I'll try." Jeremie hung up and looked around. Purple, purple, where was there purple? That was the fastest way to look for Odd.

"HEY! Make way!" Jeremie looked up, it was a paramedic. Odd Della Robbia was strapped to the gurney.

"Whada we got? Whatda we got?" Another paramedic asked, helping pull the gurney into the ambulance.

"Severe electrical burns throughout the body, signs of seizure."

"Right."

Electrical burns? Was it Xana? Great, now Jeremie had to find someone else to fight in place of Odd. He looked around real quick and saw a boy in a sleeveless shirt. He was the one who practiced martial arts all the time. Stern, was it? He would have to do.

"Hey, Stern. Listen, there isn't really any time to explain, but you have to come with me."

"What?" Ulrich turned to Jeremie. "What does a genius like you need with a grunt like me?"

"What?"

"Don't think nobody can hear you mumbling under your breath..." Ulrich coldly turned away. Jeremie grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"Unless you want everyone at school to get the same treatment Della Robbia just got, I suggest you come with me." Ulrich glared at Jeremie's hand on his shoulder and shoved it off.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something, so I would appreciate it if you would just shove off."

A bolt of lightning passed between their faces and hit Herb Pinchon who fell to the ground and began to convulse. The entire student body was in hysterics, screaming and running into the streets. The teachers tried to calm down but it didn't work.

Jeremie and Ulrich turned to the source of the lightning, and saw a ball of lightning with about the diameter of an adult human's arm span. Even Ulrich was smart enough to realize lightning didn't do that naturally.

"Ok, I give! I'll go with you! Geez, what is that thing? A creepy science project of yours?" Ulrich asked.

"Heh...I wish I could do something like that." The ball of lightning shot down Mrs. Hertz. "Okay...maybe not. Still, there isn't time to explain, just come with me."

"Hey, if he's going, I'm going too." Yumi Ishiyama stepped out from behind Ulrich. "I don't really understand what's going on here, but if I can help stop that thing, I want to do it."

"Yeah, ok, fine." Jeremie rushed into the school, towards the woods.

"Hey! What are you-" Whoever was calling out for the had their voice drowned out by the crowd of students screaming.

* * *

><p>Ulrich and Yumi got to the factory and doubted the elevator's stability and doubted the plausibility of a virtual world inside a supercomputer and the existence of Xana and then they got inside the scanners anyways and fell on their butts and thought their outfits were very strange, but I mean come on we have all read that sequence about a dozen times. We're skipping ahead.<p>

"So let me get this straight, Jeremie. You brought us to this world to fight an evil computer program capable of destroying the planet so we can keep it at bay long enough to bring this computer program girl into the real world?"

_"That...about sums it up, yeah."_

"Well, it does come with super powers." Ulrich commented.

"And Aelita seems nice." Yumi said.

_"Good, then we're all in agreement! Now get going to the tower, north by northwest."_

There were three Bloks. Ulrich used his SuperSprint and ran in a big triangle around them, trying to confuse them, but with a flick of the wrist Yumi was able to destroy all three in one hit. Xana was relatively weak at this point, and his monsters were easy to beat.

"Impressive." Ulrich slowed down and looked at Yumi.

"Thanks. It's all in the wrist."

"Thanks, you two. I'll go take care of that tower, now." Aelita disappeared into the tower.

_"Jeremie..."_ Aelita's voice rang through the computer lab.

"Yes?"

_"You said a lot of people got hurt by Xana, right?"_

"Yeah...including Odd."

_"Ok, I know a program that will make it all better. I'm going to activate it as soon as the tower is deactivated, ok?"_

"Um...well...ok, I guess I'll trust you." Jeremie scratched the back of his head.

_"Well, here I go." _

Aelita ascended to the second platform and typed in the code, deactivating the tower. She then launched a return to the past which honestly...she had never done before. The man who was there before had told her about it, and to only use it if something really needed to be undone. Well, Aelita's new friend was hurt. That was reason enough.

White light engulfed the area, a white light that promised adventure and the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I admit I got a little tired toward the end but come on we all know how this part goes. Please review if you enjoyed it, your words mean a lot to me.<strong>


End file.
